Back to the Past
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Bakugo decides to tell Todoroki all about his past with Midoriya that Midoriya may have left out, whether intentionally or not. Why is Bakugo telling Todoroki of all people this personal information? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Also, this takes place in an AU where Bakugo decides not to fight Midoriya after the Provisional Exam arc, and rather tries to change.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Past

Shoto Todoroki had no idea why he was even bothering with this. He hated his classmate, Katsuki Bakugo. Bakugo reminded him of his own father, and that was not a good comparison. In Todoroki's eyes, Bakugo and his father were both power hungry people who only care about themselves and will hurt anyone to get their way. Todoroki was invited to the library by Bakugo to have a talk, and for some reason he couldn't fathom, he had accepted the offer. He remembered the conversation he and Bakugo had just before their class officially ended.

 **Flashback (20 minutes earlier)…**

 _"Hey, Icy-Hot," Bakugo said, getting Todoroki's attention._

 _"What do you want?" Todoroki asked, annoyed by someone like Bakugo talking to him. Bakugo looked right and left before getting in Todoroki's ear._

 _"I heard that you wanted to know more about my past and my relationship with Deku. Meet me at the library in 20 minutes and I'll tell you everything," Bakugo whispered, with a hand blocking his mouth. Before Todoroki could say something in response, Bakugo put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the classroom._

 _"Todoroki, what was all that about?" Mineta asked, equally perplexed about the scene between Todoroki and Bakugo._

 _"I…have absolutely no idea," Todoroki mumbled, looking down at his lap for a few seconds before bringing his head back up. "But, I think I'll find out soon enough," Todoroki continued as he started packing up, leaving Mineta curious._

 **Flashback Over…**

Todoroki got to the door of the library, not really knowing what he faced once he got in there. He may not know Bakugo well, but he's seen enough of Bakugo to know how unpredictable he could be. Todoroki took a deep breath, preparing himself for anything, whether it would be information or a fight.

When he walked in, he looked around and saw Bakugo sitting at a table near the horror/suspense section. Todoroki took another deep breath, and walked towards Bakugo. When Bakugo saw Todoroki heading towards him, he tapped the chair next to him with his hand. Todoroki simply nodded before he sat down.

"So…how's it going, Icy-Hot?" Bakugo asked, seemingly nervous on what he was about to say.

"Cut the formalities, Bakugo. You invited me here to give me some information, so tell me what you want to tell me," Todoroki stated. Bakugo sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. But before I do, I want to ask; what has Deku ever said about our past?" Bakugo asked.

"All I've heard from Midoriya is that you bullied him. He's never really talked about his childhood with you. When any of us have ever tried to ask him about that, he dodges it and changes the subject," Todoroki said, noticing Bakugo wince at the answer.

"Yeah…that doesn't surprise me. OK, I'm going to tell you everything. So, I met Deku when I was two years old…"

 **Flashback (13 Years Ago)…**

 _"But Mom, I don't wanna go!" a three year old Bakugo complained, trying to free himself from his mother's grasp._

 _"Don't bother trying to leave Katsuki. My friend wanted to meet you, and you're going to meet her," Bakugo's mother, Mitsuki, said with a hint of finality in her voice, which Bakugo did not understand._

 _"But…" Bakugo began, before his mother lightly slapped him on the hand._

 _"No buts Katsuki…"_

"Can you please get to the part where you meet Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, annoyed at what he felt was Bakugo stalling.

"I'm getting there! Anyway…"

 _"Hi Mitsuki! It's been far too long," Inko Midoriya greeted, giving Mitsuki a hug, and ruffling Bakugo's hair. "And it's nice to see you Katsuki". Bakugo nodded and shook her hand before taking a seat on a couch in front of the TV. After half an hour of hearing Inko and Mitsuki talking with each other, he got off the couch._

 _"I'm bored!" Bakugo exclaimed before he walked out of the living room. He decided to explore the apartment in the hopes of finding something fun to do. He looked through the master bedroom, the bathrooms, and an office room. Bakugo then opened another door, and found a bedroom full of All Might stuff. Bakugo, who was a huge fan of All Might, looked around the room and took an All Might figure from the dresser and ran out of the room._

 _"Mom! Look at what I found!" Bakugo exclaimed excitedly, waving the All Might figure left and right. "It was in a room over there full of All Might things!" Bakugo exclaimed again, pointing to the room he had just came out of._

 _"Oh, that's one of Izuku's action figures, Bakugo," Inko explained. "He's my son, and he's the same age you are," Inko explained upon seeing Bakugo's eyebrows raise in curiosity. "You can play with him once he wakes up from his nap," Inko said, prompting Bakugo to run back into the room. When Bakugo went back in, he saw a lump on the All Might themed bed, and knew that the lump housed Izuku._

 _"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Bakugo chanted loudly, as he banged on the bed right next to Izuku. Izuku sprang up from his bed, looking all around his room, before he saw Bakugo holding one of his All Might figures. Before Bakugo could say anything, Izuku started to cry loudly. Inko ran into the room, and hugged Izuku to calm him down._

 _"Momma, who's that? He has my toy, is he a robber?" Izuku mumbled, hiding himself behind his Mom._

 _"Sweetie, this is the son of my friend. His name is Katsuki Bakugo. Why don't you go and say hello to him," Inko explained, rubbing Izuku's head in an attempt to further comfort him._

 _"OK," Izuku said, nodding his head before he went over to Bakugo, and put his hand out. "Hi there, I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you," Izuku greeted. Bakugo smiled, grabbed Izuku's hand, and shook it with enough power to make Izuku slightly shake._

 _"I'm Katsuki Bakugo, and I love All Might too!" Bakugo exclaimed. Upon hearing this, Izuku got a big smile on his face._

 _"Isn't he the best!? He's the coolest hero ever!"Midoriya responded, his excitement growing to Bakugo's level of excitement._

 _"He's awesome! He always wins and kicks the bad guy's butt!" Bakugo cheered, jumping on Midoriya's bed._

 _"Do you want to play the All Might video game with me?" Midoriya asked, holding a controller in front of Bakugo's face. Bakugo smiled and took the controller from his hands._

 _"Yeah! But I hope you don't mind losing, because I'm undefeated in this game!" Bakugo said. As the two children set up the game, Mitsuki and Inko looked at each other, and smiled at the adorable sight of their two toddlers getting along._

"So, the two of you were bonded over your adoration of All Might?" Todoroki asked.

"Pretty much, and when we started hanging out, I realized a lot of other things that I liked about him. He was nice, he was loyal, and we liked a lot of the same things, so for the first three years, everything was great. We hung out practically every day, our Mom's got along great, and we were all happy. But then, I got my Quirk," Bakugo explained, with his voice going down to a whisper when he got to the last sentence. Todoroki leaned over the table a little bit, waiting for Bakugo to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Past (Chapter 2)

 **10 Years Ago…**

" _Izu-chan! Izu-chan!" Bakugo exclaimed as he ran to Midoriya with his mom in tow. Midoriya and his mom were building a sandcastle, before Midoriya turned to see what his best friend was so excited._

" _Kacchan, what is it?" Midoriya asked, equally excited on what made his friend so happy. Bakugo held out his hand, and created sparks from his hands. They were small, but it still impressive to the young hero obsessed boy. "You got your quirk!?" Midoriya asked, with his eyes full of stars and wonder._

" _Yeah, I burned the wall on accident, and my mom told me that I finally got my quirk when she saw my hand sparking! Do you know what this means!?" Bakugo asked. Despite Midoriya nodding, Bakugo answered his own question. "I can be a superhero like All Might!" Bakugo cheered, jumping up in the air with his fist up. Midoriya held is fist up like Bakugo, which turned into a hi-five for his best friend._

" _That is so cool, Kacchan. I wonder when I'm gonna get my quirk," Midoriya said, looking down at his hands wondering what his quirk could possibly be. He was brought out of his thoughts by Bakugo's hand on his shoulder._

" _I don't know what your quirk is gonna be, Izu-chan, but I know it's going to be as cool as mine, and we'll be the greatest hero team of all time!" Bakugo exclaimed, pumping his fist up, which was mimed by Midoriya. The two parents smiled at their sons celebrating their future as a superhero duo._

"That's how it was at first. We were thinking up names for our duo, Deku's mom made us costumes, and we even got ourselves a theme song. We really thought that we were going to become a great hero team that would be even better than All Might," Bakugo explained, while Todoroki was nodding.

"So if you were so dead set on becoming a hero team, what caused your falling out?" Todoroki asked.

"Well, it all began when I found out that Deku wasn't going to get a quirk," Bakugo said, which left Todoroki awestruck.

"What do you mean Midoriya didn't get a quirk? He has a quirk," Todoroki responded, inadvertently raising his voice due to the shock, which caused him to get 'shushed' by the librarian.

"Not when we were kids he didn't. I don't know where he got the quirk he has now, but when I found out he wasn't getting a quirk, I actually tried to make him feel better. I tried to tell him that he could still help me and we could still be a team. It made him feel better, and that made me happy. That I was getting rid of the pain that my best friend couldn't live his dreams. We were still great friends for the next few months. Then, people got into my head," Bakugo explained.

"What does that mean?" Todoroki asked.

"Ever since I got my quirk, people all around me told me that I was destined for greatness. My parents, teachers, other kids, and people I didn't even know were telling me that I was going to be an amazing hero. Eventually, all of those words grew and gave me an ego. I started hanging out with different kids, and ignoring Deku. And it all came to a head one day at the playground," Bakugo explained, with what looked like tears forming in his eyes.

" _Kacchan, why are you being so mean?" Midoriya asked, shaking in fear while Bakugo is beating another kid up._

" _This idiot should've known what happens when he messes with me!" Bakugo yelled back, with the boy's collar held in his hands. Midoriya ran to Bakugo and the boy, and was able to pull the boy out of Bakugo's grasp. This angered Bakugo, resulting in him pushing Midoriya to the ground._

" _What do you think you're doing, Deku!?" Bakugo yelled at Midoriya, pointing at Midoriya. Midoriya looked at Bakugo, with tears forming in his eyes._

" _You were going to hurt him. Kacchan…," Midoriya began before Bakugo caused an explosion in his hands._

" _Who cares!? If that stupid moron wants to talk trash about me, then I'm going to make him regret it!" Bakugo yelled, causing Midoriya to back away from him. Midoriya then stood up and looked Bakugo right in the face with a look of sadness and betrayal on his face._

" _I care, Kacchan. You can't do this to people, it's not nice. This is what bullies do," Midoriya mumbled, causing Bakugo to grab Midoriya's collar and lift him off of the ground._

" _What are you saying, Deku!?" Bakugo asked, glaring at Midoriya, shaking him a little bit._

" _You're a bully Kacchan, and I don't wanna be your friend anymore," Midoriya said loudly, with tears coming down his face. Bakugo stared at Midoriya for a few seconds, but to Midoriya, it felt like hours. After another few seconds, Bakugo punched Midoriya in the face._

" _I'M NOT A BULLY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Bakugo screamed at him, as he started mounting Midoriya and punching him in the face repeatedly. "I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Bakugo yelled again, throwing Midoriya into the sandbox. At that point, Midoriya's mother came into the picture and put Midoriya into her arms. Bakugo kept breathing heavily until he calmed down and took a good look at what he did do Midoriya._

" _D…D…Deku?" Bakugo uttered, his voice breaking with fear. When he went to see how Midoriya was, Midoriya's mother pulled Midoriya closer to her._

" _Don't you come near my child!" Midoriya's mother yelled, running her hand through the hair of her unconscious child. Bakugo looked at Midoriya's mother with tears of regret in his eyes._

" _But…I…I didn't mean to," Bakugo muttered, with tears forming down his face, and his voice breaking. Midoriya's mom doesn't answer him, and glares at him. She gets up with Midoriya in her arms, and runs out of the playground to get help for him. The parents and children at the playground looked at Bakugo, who at this point was in tears, with looks that ranged from fear to disappointment to anger._

" _Daddy, why did he hurt that boy?"_

" _I don't know sweetie."_

" _I can't believe a kid would be that brutal."_

" _He could've killed that poor boy."_

" _He's a monster!"_

" _I…I…I'm not a monster," Bakugo mumbled, before some kids at the playground started chanted 'Monster' at him while pointing at him._

" _You're right, you're a villain!" one of the kids countered, pointing at him. This made Bakugo even more upset, causing more tears to form in his eyes, and his fists to ball up and shake._

" _Nuh-uh! I'm not a villain!" Bakugo yelled at the kids in front of him, who were chanting 'villain' at him. Bakugo ran off back to his house so that the kids and everyone else couldn't see him crying._

"And ever since that day, people in the neighborhood saw me as a monster and some problem child. I tried to talk to Deku several times after that, but his mom always kept him away from me," Bakugo continued, sighing after he finished.

"So this is what caused the end of your friendship, and the beginning of your hatred of him?" Todoroki asked.

"Somewhat. After a while, I started thinking that it was Deku's fault that I was being labeled a monster and a villain. I thought that since he wasn't defending me, it was his fault that people were saying bad things about me," Bakugo explained, cringing as he said it, looking as though he regretted that line of thinking.

"Why would you think that?" Todoroki once again asked, stunned that someone would think something that ridiculous.

"The same people I started hanging out with convinced me. I was listening to these guys for so long, that I really couldn't see them lying. And ever since then, me and Deku have been enemies," Bakugo further explained, leaving Todoroki to think about what he had heard.

"I…I have to be honest; I didn't expect this. But I do have one more question," Todoroki stated.

"Another one?" Bakugo mumbled, doing nothing to assuage Todoroki.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Todoroki asked. "I have made it clear that I don't like you and you're not really one to talk to people. So, why did you want to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Past (Chapter 3)

"So…why are you telling me all of this?" Todoroki asked, annoying Bakugo.

"I heard you the first fucking time!" Bakugo yelled, causing him to get shushed by the librarian. Bakugo sighed and took a deep breath before he leaned in and looked Todoroki straight in the face.

"Because I want to change," Bakugo stated, with a straight and relaxed face. Todoroki, to put it simply, was shocked. He had always been under the impression that people like Bakugo never changed, let alone wanted to.

"Look, after the Provisional Licensing Exam, I realized that something was wrong with me. The whole time, I was yelling and screaming at the mock victims and that cost me all my points. In fact, my score even got into the negative. At first, I just thought that it was a messed up mistake. But when I got back to my dorm and really looked at what I did wrong, I realized that I have to be more relaxed and kind if I want to be a hero that can make people feel safe," Bakugo explained, showing the paper he got from the exam to Todoroki, revealing that he had received a -25 due to his constant mistreatment of the mock victims.

"When I realized that I needed to change my attitude, I decided that I would try and talk to more people. I know that you never really liked me, so I wanted to talk to you. That way, I can work on my being calm and cool with someone who hates my guts. If I can be cool with someone like that, then it should be easier for me to try and get along with other people," Bakugo further explained, with Todoroki looking like he was seeing Hulk Hogan fighting Darth Vader.

"Bakugo…I…I'm very surprised. I…never thought…," Todoroki stammered quietly, not really knowing what to say. Bakugo grew a small smile on his face, and lightly chuckled at Todoroki's flustered appearance.

"I can't imagine you or anyone else would've," Bakugo responded. Todoroki nodded, before springing his head up, surprising Bakugo.

"Maybe if you tell Midoriya what you told me, he would feel the same way that I do," Todoroki suggested, making Bakugo freeze in his tracks.

"I…don't think I can do that," Bakugo mumbled, scratching the back of his head with a deep frown on his face. Todoroki raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Why not? Midoriya is a very nice person, and he would probably be more than happy listening to your case. He's even defended you against some of the criticisms our other classmates have said against you," Todoroki offered, confused on why it appeared that Bakugo was afraid of confronting Midoriya.

"Yeah, I know Deku seems like he doesn't mind it, but I know that deep down, he hasn't forgiven anything that I've done. Like you said, he doesn't talk about the time when we were friends. He probably doesn't want to relive those memories, and see what his best friend turned into," Bakugo explained, hanging his head down with a large frown on his face.

"But…I do want to be friends with Deku again. One day, I know that we can, but for now, I know that he doesn't trust me. Before I even attempt to make peace with Deku, I want to earn back his trust," Bakugo continued, leaving Todoroki in awe. Todoroki got up, walked to Bakugo, and placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

"Bakugo…I feel like I should say this. When I first met you, you reminded me of my father, and I thought you were an incredibly selfish, greedy, and obnoxious brat. I never thought that we would ever be friends, let alone get along. But, after what you've told me today, I've realized that there's a lot more to you than that, and I do believe that you want to change. So, I wish you the best of luck in earning Midoriya's trust back," Todoroki said, giving Bakugo a small smile. Bakugo looked at Todoroki with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape.

"Uh…thanks Ic-Todoroki. That…means a lot," Bakugo said with a smile on his face. Todoroki was reverted back to his surprised state when he heard Bakugo call him by his actual name, rather than a nickname. Bakugo extended his hand out, which Todoroki responded to by giving Bakugo a handshake. They both left the library before going in opposite directions. When Bakugo passed the cafeteria, he saw Midoriya hanging out with his girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, and his friend Tenya Iida. They were talking and laughing while having lunch. Bakugo stared longingly at Midoriya with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"I'm happy you're doing good Deku," Bakugo mumbled to himself before walking back to his room. Meanwhile, Todoroki was thinking about everything Bakugo had told him, which was making him think of something that he never thought he would've thought.

"If Bakugo can have a change of heart, could it be possible that my father can too?" Todoroki asked himself, thinking about all the horrible things that his father did to him, his siblings, and his mother. Todoroki shook his head, and looked down on the floor, thinking about the possibility of he and his father getting along. It seemed like a stretch to him, but if Bakugo could, maybe his father had the potential to as well.

 **Thanks to everyone for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed it and like the Alternative Universe that I came up with.**


End file.
